


As Above, So Far Below

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, but failed, i tried to write something dark, mentions of Susie Campbell, so its mostly dark undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: prompt; "sometimes they called her a traitor, or a liar, or a thief. She denied nothing because maybe she was"





	As Above, So Far Below

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get into the groove of writing dark/angst stuff for another fic i'm writing (yay)   
> so hope ya guys enjoy!

Allison Pendle was a star in her own right, bright and shiny and so very lovably. She was to grace the studio with her demure nature and re create the once sassy and vibrant angle into a shy and shimmering mess. At least, that's what Mr Drew had told her. 

Yes she was good at her job, she brought a whole new character to Alice Angel, made her more lovable and childish in a sense. Like she was a weak little girl, weak against the little devils antics and tricks. 

poor Alice! 

To be portrayed as such a weak role in the cartoons. And it had made little sense to Allison as to why Drew had contacted her to replace Susie. She at least made the toon shine bright and brilliant, while in Allison's case she was dim and dull in comparison. A poor choice really.

And the studio had let her know about their opinions on the matter. At first it was just sidelong glances and a few inquisitive eyebrow raises, she had replaced Susie after all, and everyone had seemed kind in the beginning and Allison had thought she would fit in just fine, she could surely fill in Susie's role with ease. 

But that wasn't, not at all, in fact she saw how wrong the cartoon looked with Alice's change in personality, she just wasn't the same angel. And she hated it, even told Drew that she wanted to try a more bold and ambitious personality for the toon but Drew said no, much to Allison's demise. 

And soon after Allison had begun filling in her role for the angelic toon, she began to see how little she could fill in that Susie sized gap. There were small words murmured at her expense but none she really noticed, there were times her schedule was was purposely messed up but she forgave the wrong doer nevertheless, but the worse was having to deal with Sammy. Those scathing looks and taut commands really did a number on her most days and he was the one person she avoided the most. Why he hated her to such an extent she did not know, funnily enough she never got to.

And sometimes, just sometimes, they called her a traitor, or a liar, or a thief. She denied nothing, because maybe she was. Maybe Allison had been all those things, a traitor for tricking the world into thinking this was how Alice Angel should be, a thief for stealing the ever favourite Susie Campbell's spotlight and a liar not to others but to herself, for thinking she could be anything more than simple and shy little Allison. 

Mr Drew had assured her she would be fine, that the others would come to love her as much as they did Susie, possibly even more. He had promised her and Alice would stay together. 

And he kept his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> so did ya'll enjoy?   
> poor Allison eh?


End file.
